<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【茄蕾花】三人行日记（3/3）（完结） by IntoRedVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877536">【茄蕾花】三人行日记（3/3）（完结）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet'>IntoRedVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all花 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【茄蕾花】三人行日记（3/3）（完结）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【茄蕾花】三人行日记（3/N）</p><p>*花少北中心向的等腰三角形<br/>*第一人称开车，注意避雷</p><p> </p><p>三角形是最完美的关系，它周正、坚固、密不透风、不可撼动。它隐秘又刺激，丑陋肮脏地暴露在阳光下。</p><p> </p><p>一</p><p> </p><p>我正式认识番茄是在2017年的BW，在那之前他已经是B站小有名气的UP主了。<br/>说是认识，实际上应该叫偶像对粉丝单方面的互动。<br/>那时候我初出茅庐，没经验也没人气，更没什么认识的人。不想干杵着碍别人的眼，就自己躲在角落，巴着不要有人注意到自己。</p><p>事与愿违。</p><p>老番茄走过来的时候自然牵动了不少的目光，或探询或疑惑，我被扎得透不过气来，生怕给不算光鲜的简历再添上什么传言。</p><p>好在他的温柔和风趣很快让我放松下来。<br/>他像王子一样，明明坐拥世间所有的珍宝，但仍然怜悯着泥潭中的我，伸出自己一尘不染的衣袖想着拉我一把。我小心翼翼把手用香皂里里外外洗八百遍，才敢小心捏住衣角。<br/>我这人一向不擅长调节气氛，无趣地很，我生怕他看透了这些从而觉得我索然无味，只能拼命搜刮话题延长这段对话。</p><p>他似乎被我拙劣的表演逗笑了</p><p>“北子哥你太有趣了”</p><p>我雀跃又惶恐。<br/>刻意张扬着自己为数不多的优点吸引别人的注意，是挺不要脸的吧。<br/>不要脸我也认了。<br/>我像一只久处黑暗的飞蛾，见到火本能地就扑上去，更何况是主动照射过来的阳光，自然想用尽心机地留住。</p><p>在七月连绵的雨水中，伴着冬去春来花开了又落，我们俩的关系有了肉眼可见的升温，他甚至带我参加朋友之间的聚会，我兴奋地心脏砰砰得跳。<br/>原来被接纳的感觉是这样的吗，这种感觉真是太好了。</p><p>惬意让人懈怠。<br/>我甚至想着慢慢放松下来。</p><p>直到另一个人的闯入。</p><p>那天番茄在微信上兴奋地说要告诉我一个好消息，说老蕾要来上海了。<br/>“老蕾啊！B站一哥！”<br/>“到时候我介绍你们认识，某幻他们都会去的”</p><p>这是我们认识以来，他第一次这么兴致勃勃。在饭桌上他破天荒地丢下我和别人坐到了一起，隔着餐桌的距离，我只能旁观这一切。</p><p>“老蕾老蕾你抽一个手机付款”<br/>“就这个吧”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈是花少北的！”</p><p>我被这种不知是无意还是刻意的疏远搅得心神不宁，一时也理不清头绪，只能硬撑着弯起嘴角嘻嘻哈哈打着马虎眼。</p><p>“为什么！我第一次来！”</p><p>结账之后我状似无意地把自己留在最后一个慢吞吞往门口挪，没注意蕾丝慢慢靠近。</p><p>“我不是故意的哈，下次请你”</p><p>“啊”</p><p>冷不丁冒出的话让我一愣神，我本来就不擅长调节气氛，只能傻愣着憋出一个音节。相比于温柔无害的番茄，蕾丝更像一头伺机而动的狼，狡猾又敏捷。<br/>他让我感到害怕。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>此后蕾丝开始频繁参与我们的人生。</p><p>像是个因种种原因离家远游的浪子，在某个时刻回心转意踏上归途，老番茄宽和热情地无条件接纳了他，随后迅速合为一体。</p><p>一切都那么自然和谐。</p><p>在无数个公开或私下的场合里，我们是最亲密无间的伙伴，毫无顾忌，没有半点牵绊。</p><p> </p><p>实际上我隐隐感觉很多东西都变得奇怪。</p><p>从蕾丝越来越露骨的侵略眼神，从番茄下意识的隐瞒，从周围浓黑的气氛中.</p><p>像是开局不利的游戏，又或是剪坏的发型，一旦开始就无法暂停。</p><p> </p><p>我不擅长抗争，只能沉默地看着事态自然发酵。<br/>我想呐喊，却发不出声，想躲避，却发现无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p>我无能又胆怯，选择推拒正常的社交，避免一切可能的单独见面的机会。</p><p> </p><p>但还是避无可避。</p><p> </p><p>一个提前敲定的商业活动，要找我们五个去做宣发。我面上不动声色心里却隐隐期待着番茄的出现，直到他在群里嘻嘻哈哈打马虎眼。</p><p>“对不起兄弟们，我那天有课实在是去不了啊。”<br/>“你们好好玩”</p><p> </p><p>结束之后我们四个一起去了KTV，boy嘲笑我扯着嗓子鬼哭狼嚎，我难得没有了反驳的欲望，一杯一杯灌着自己。</p><p>脑子愈发不清醒了。<br/>我跌跌撞撞冲出去想找洗手间，昏昏沉沉中竟然冲出了大厅。</p><p>微凉的风袭来吹散了不少的酒气，我一激灵准备撤回去，转头看到角落里似乎正在说话的番茄。</p><p>酒壮怂人胆，也可能是思之深切。<br/>我歪了歪头脱口而出叫了一声。</p><p>“番茄？”</p><p>声音不算大，带着气泡散在空气中，被叫到的人带着疑惑转过了头。</p><p> </p><p>另一个人是蕾丝。</p><p> </p><p>我原地呆滞。</p><p> </p><p>老番茄见到我的表现明显有些慌乱，带着些故意遮掩的假意关心。</p><p>“北子哥……你没事吧”</p><p> </p><p>踉踉跄跄退了两步我看清了黑暗中蕾丝的脸，他玩味又嘲讽地盯着我，我一时有些气愤，又说不上来的委屈。</p><p> </p><p>我只是想维系这段关系而已啊，又没有要抢走什么。</p><p> </p><p>一时气血上涌没忍住泛上来的酸水，蹲在墙角吐得稀里哗啦。</p><p>视线在黑暗中愈发不灵敏。</p><p>我甩开不知道是谁伸过来的手，掏出手机颤颤巍巍想给kb打电话让他送我回家。</p><p> </p><p>这也怪不了谁。</p><p>要怪怪我自己，又怂又贪。</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>电话最终没拨出去。</p><p>昏昏沉沉中我感觉到自己被人放倒在了沙发上，那人小心翼翼把头垫起来似乎想让我舒服一点。</p><p>可沙发太软，身体蹭上去像陷在云端，我没忍住又开始干呕。</p><p> </p><p>我太累了，身心俱疲。</p><p>人一疲惫就懒得想太多，闭着眼睛由着他折腾了半天。</p><p>微凉的杯口抵在唇边，我下意识地吸吮。</p><p> </p><p>“有点凉你慢点喝”<br/>“这儿怎么连热水器都没有”</p><p> </p><p>嘟嘟囔囔半天我懒得回答，喝了两口头一歪继续摊回去。</p><p>清醒了之后反而酒气上涌，我继续闭着眼，微张着嘴呼着热气。</p><p>那人突然被什么刺激到了一样，慢慢攀上我的手禁锢住，嘴唇胡乱地蹭。</p><p> </p><p>应该没用太大力气，不疼不痒地没能挑起我挣扎的欲望。</p><p>直到他舔够了手指，撩开我的衣服，开始亲吻裸露在外的皮肤。</p><p>夜里微微泛着凉，唾液沾上来被风一吹刺激的我瑟缩一下睁开了眼。</p><p> </p><p>是老番茄。</p><p> </p><p>突然的对视很有些尴尬，他不知所措地呆愣着，没了动作。</p><p>我心一沉。</p><p>他还是温柔又和煦，让人如沐春风，但我越来越看不透他了。</p><p>我智商不高，所以玩不过他。</p><p> </p><p>纵使做了再多的心理建设但委屈还是脱口而出</p><p> </p><p>“老蕾呢”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>番茄突然愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>随后发疯似的扑了上来。</p><p>我不想和他做。</p><p>他根本就不喜欢我，但我却喜欢他。</p><p>我宁愿去叫鸭也不想在曾经的心上人面前这么卑微又下贱。</p><p> </p><p>但我越抗拒，他攥得越紧。</p><p>我从来没见过这么凶的老番茄。</p><p> </p><p>我虽然个子不矮但疏于锻炼，浑身上下软的要命。</p><p>他自上而下死死压制着我，有些凶狠地啃咬着。</p><p>他这样摸来摸去，下腹慢慢升起来一团火。</p><p>我虽然恐慌，但不得不承认被勾起了欲望。</p><p>眼眶泛着水渍，叫声也变了调。</p><p>他看见我这模样像是恢复了绅士风度，放轻了力度舔吻着泪珠。</p><p> </p><p>我总是这样。</p><p>对暴力无动于衷，独独对温柔招架不住。</p><p>他越试着安抚我，显得我越卑贱。</p><p>我突然不顾一切地挣扎起来，像沾水的猫咪，凶狠地亮出爪子。</p><p> </p><p>他应该还是心怀愧意所以下不了狠手，由着我抓了几道红印怒目而视。</p><p>我们俩正僵持不下，门开了。</p><p> </p><p>我顾不上自己这时衣冠不整，下意识想往房间跑，结果被先行一步摁在了沙发上动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>老蕾带着寒气开始亲我。</p><p> </p><p>我大脑当机一时连推拒都忘了，闲下来的番茄不知道从哪搞出来一瓶顺滑涂在手指上就往我的后面摸。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！”</p><p> </p><p>异物侵入的不适感让我忍不住扭动起来想要摆脱，却被前后压制着动弹不得。</p><p>惊叫都被老蕾吞在嘴里化成叹息。</p><p>他亲够了嘴唇开始向下咬住胸前的凸起，又羞耻又刺激。</p><p>我放软声音求饶：“别……别这样”</p><p> </p><p>我忙着跟老蕾交涉，后面的抽插越来越快，增到三指的时候被拔出来换了个物什。</p><p>老番茄那里早就涨得又粗又大，烫的我浑身发颤。</p><p>“北子哥你别咬这么紧”</p><p>语气低沉，还带着一丝餍足的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“呜……”</p><p>“好难受……”</p><p>老蕾坏笑着拍我屁股，惹得我惊叫出声。</p><p>“急什么，一会儿有你受的”</p><p>老蕾又把多余的手指替换出来，一个挺身插了进去。</p><p>前面失去了爱抚，使得后穴的触感被无限放大。</p><p>小穴承担了两个人的大小被涨又痛又麻</p><p>我吓得眼泪涌出来，没出息地打了个哭嗝</p><p>“疼……呜呜我不要了”</p><p>他们俩应该也不好受，僵持着不敢动。</p><p>像是为了安抚我，四只手从各处摸了上来。</p><p> </p><p>前面被伺候得舒服了，从上到下被抹得亮晶晶的。</p><p>胸前也被反复挑逗红肿胀大起来，一碰就激起一股电流。</p><p>我被侍弄地昏昏沉沉只想快点纾解，哪还记得反抗。</p><p> </p><p>见我这样两人像是得了暗号，一齐抽插起来。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊”</p><p>刺激太大我又疼又爽，眼角冒着生理性的泪水扯着嗓子娇喘。</p><p>“呜呜呜你们……你们欺负我”</p><p>“唔啊……”</p><p>“你别哭，我们温柔一点”</p><p>兴许是我哭的太惨，两人放慢了速度照顾我的频率缓慢又坚定的抽插着。</p><p>被来来回回弄了好几次，各种液体蹭在沙发上一片狼藉。</p><p>结束的时候我手指头都懒得动一下，可是下面还含着东西，黏黏腻腻地不舒服。</p><p>我懒得出声，由着他们一个两个亲上来啄吻着。</p><p> </p><p>梦里还总觉得有人在温柔地亲吻我，那种感觉肆意又绵长，带着说不出口的隐晦和暧昧，一下一下，永不停歇。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>